The Perfect Contest
by VideoJames
Summary: Even the strongest heroes need some time to relax. Just a one-shot between Saitama and Genos. No mush, no blood, NO FLUUFING(seriously, that's just no).


**AN/:** Guess who's back. Back again. James is back. Tell a friend.(Sorry, had to make the reference.) Hello everyone, I'm back after my long absence of writing. So, lately I've been feeling like stuff was getting to boring, and since I hadn't done this in a while, I figured,why not? This is just a one-shot of One Punch Man's two best heroes(Bang not included). Enjoy.

5 years had passed since the war between the Monster Association and the Hero Association. In that time, more and more monster groups had attempted to start their own wars, which meant the heroes had been working extra hard to take them down.

One hero in particular, had been putting in an extraordinary amount of work in City-Z.

"Sensei, I have finished patrol on my half of the city. I encountered an exceptionally large group of monsters, but they were no match for me. One of them gave me useful information about a larger group inhabiting the underground subways of City-B," Genos informed, certain that his master would be proud of the work he had put in.

"Cool," Saitama responded. The caped hero was impressed at how hard Genos had been working recently, both inside, and outside of City-Z.

"I just finished up my half of the city, too. There weren't really any strong monsters here either," Saitama sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Indeed," Genos replied. "I will head to the Association's headquarters and inform them on my discovery. What will you do, Sensei?"

Saitama paused for a moment, trying to recollect if there was anything important he needed to do.

"We are out of eggs," he responded. "I think there's a sale at my favorite supermarket today, too." Saitama loved how often that supermarket had deals. " _Wonder why everything's always so cheap there?"_

"Understood. I will meet you at home, shortly," Genos stated. Shutting of his communicator, the cyborg rushed to City-A to deliver his information.

As Saitama walked home with his groceries, he couldn't help but think back on the number of monsters that had been popping up in City-Z recently.

"Maybe that Monster Association was their way of rallying the troops. That one monster did almost take out those two old heroes."

Saitama then began to realize just how much work he and Genos had put into cleaning up City-Z. Saitama had gone up a few ranks in the association, and Genos had almost passed Flashy Flash.

" _Genos really has gotten a lot stronger,"_ Saitama silently praised his apprentice. " _I hope he's not pushing himself too hard though. I get he's a cyborg, but everyone needs some off time, right? Or, maybe a hobby?"_

A sudden coupon page covering Saitama's face snapped him back to reality. As he grabbed the article, Saitama noticed something particularly interesting.

An ad for a radio contest was plastered in the top right corner of the paper. "City-C's anual radio contest," Saitama read. "Answer the question of the year and win two free tickets to Hero Town Amusement Park."

" _Hmm...That's it!"_ Saitama exclaimed. Taking Genos to this amusement park would be the perfect way to help him relax. All he had to do was answer one question, too.

"That settles it. Genos, I'm winning you a day off!"

As the day of the radio contest rolled around, Saitama woke up extremely early to make sure he didn't miss the contest.

"All righty then," the host announced, "for all of you out there waiting for the Hero Town contest to start, wait no longer!"

"Let's do this!" Saitama urged his radio. The hero had gone above and beyond to ensure he won this contest, looking up the previous questions that had been asked and memorizing facts about the subjects days before.

"So, here's the question folks." Saitama leaned closer, eagerly waiting. "Who founded the Hero Association?" the announcer asked.

"Pshh, easy question," Saitama scoffed. However, as he reached for the phone, the hero froze. He had completely forgotten the name of the guy.

"DAMMIT!" Saitama roared to the ceiling. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ALL OF THAT READING AND I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Several minutes passed as Saitama tried to remember the name of the Hero Association's founder.

"Spaghetti...Raggedy...Zamboni?" As Saitama racked his brain for the right answer, he heard the radio host speak again.

"And we have our first caller. Your answer, caller?" the host asked.

"Agoni," Saitama heard the radio say. However, the voice of the caller sounded familiar, and...echoey? Saitama whipped around to see Genos standing behind him, the cyborg's eyes locked intently on the box.

"Years ago," the cyborg continued, "Agoni's grandson had angered a monster, and was saved by a random hero. Agoni was moved by this act of heroism and founded the Association to manage-"

"Ok, ok thank you caller, but we only need the founder's _name._ Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"Genos," the cyborg stated dryly.

"W-wait, as in THE Genos. The Class-S hero?!" the announcer shouted, obviously not expecting a hero to answer the question. "Ahem, well Genos, don't forget to drop by later and receive your prize. Two free tickets to Hero Town Amusement Park."

"Of course, thank you," Genos replied before switching his communicator off.

"Uh, h-hey, Genos, what're you doing up so early," Saitama chuckled nervously. " _Crap, I screwed up! How did I not hear him coming?"_

"Sensei, why were you attempting to win these tickets? Were you planning on taking King to the Amusement Park?" Genos asked, genuinely curious at his master's intentions.

Saitam sighed, his opportunity to surprise the cyborg now ruined. "Actually...I was kind of trying to win them for us. I mean, you have been working really hard lately and I figured you deserve a break. You know the old saying, all work and no play, he-he."

Genos eyed his master for several more seconds before allowing a smile to creep onto his face plate. While the cyborg initially wanted to study under Saitama to learn the secret of his strength, he also admired the man's wisdom and passion for helping others. His master was truly the most remarkable man in the universe, and the hero Genos would always follow.

"Sensei, I am honored that you would invite me to join you for a day off," Genos stated. "Thank you."

Saitam looked at Genos and nodded. "What else are friends for, man. Now, how 'bout I make us some eggs over rice and we go patrol?"

"Yes, Sensei," Genos replied.

 **A/N/:** So yeah, that was fun. I hope I did the series justice(It is my favorite anime after all. SEASON TWO HYPE). Let me know what you all thought and if you'd like to see more of these. I'll also be updating my "Three is the Loneliest Number" story soon, so be sure to check that out. Ok, I'm out for now. Bye everyone.


End file.
